QuarantinED
by UltimateRB
Summary: Ed, Edd n' Eddy & Quarantine Crossover. Edd's father created a virus and had infected Jimmy and Jonny but been locked away for 5 years. 5 years later, the Kankers released them and continue to infect. Who will be the ultimate survivor. Please R
1. Chapter 1

QuarantinED

**Disclaimer; I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy or Quarantine. This fic is the crossover with a remake of a Spanish film named Quarantine. It had the same plot as [REC] and Quarantine but with Ed, Edd n Eddy characters. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Part 1: Experiment Went Wrong

Five years ago, somewhere at the CDC (Center for Disease Control and Prevention) laboratory, three scientists were working on how to cure the common cold.

One of the scientists is Edd's father, Terrell was leading the experiment.

"Lisa, have you dissected the RNA?" Terrell asked.

"Yes, I am now inserting the meningitis RNA." Lisa said.

"Ok, this process could take hours." Terrell said.

"Don't worry; I am used to it now." Lisa said.

After that, Terrell ended his shift and left the CDC and Lisa was injecting the RNA into the common cold virus but little did she knew that she just injected a carnivores wolf DNA instead the meningitis RNA and ergo, she just (accidentally) created a virus that kill destroy half of mankind if quarantine didn't apply.

Next day, Terrell walked into the CDC lab and saw Lisa was experiment the new virus on a white mouse and soon after that, the subject mouse dies but somehow, it revived but now it had become a carnivorous, blood thirsty white mouse that shocked Lisa and Terrell.

"How is this possible?" Terrell asked.

"I don't know." Lisa said. "I have never seen this type of virus before."

"What did you do?" Terrell asked.

"Well, I had-"Lisa said and they heard a scream.

They turned around and found the infected white mouse was biting the other one until it too died. After that, the dead mouse revived as just like mouse that bite it to its death.

"It is contagious." Terrell said.

"And no cure." Lisa added.

"The symptoms almost like rabies." Terrell said.

"We cannot let this leak to the public." Lisa said.

They heard the sound from the cage and they saw the two rats ran out from the lab.

"We are doomed if the rats bit someone." Terrell said.

"How suppose we gonna do?' Lisa asked.

"We have nothing to do." Terrell said.

Part 2: The First Victims

The rats ran their way to Peach Creek and they rest at beside a creek when Jonny and his 'buddy' Plank walked pass by and Jonny saw the white mice.

"Hey! Some white mouse!" Jonny yelled.

He slammed his ear at Plank.

"You mean something wrong with these rats?" Jonny said. "I take it!"

Jonny picked the rats up and brought it back to his house. Meanwhile, Edd and Nazz were listening to the radio when a special bulletin was broadcasted.

"_To everybody in Peach Creek, this is a message from the CDC: Two white rats were escape from the CDC lab and it contained a new virus that no drug can cure it. If you got bitten by it, you will have a fever, loss of vision and possible death but you will live as a blood thirsty victim. Please lock all doors and window if you got infected. This warning message was been authorized by the CDC lab administrator: Terrell __Wendell."_

"That is my father." Edd said.

"Your father worked for the CDC?" Nazz asked.

"Yes." Edd said.

Then Jimmy and Sarah ran up to the hill.

"What is it?" Edd asked.

"You gonna see Jonny, he is badly ill." Jimmy said.

"Badly ill? How bad?" Nazz asked.

"He has a fever and he cannot see." Jimmy said.

"And what else?" Edd asked.

"There were two rats running around his room and one of it bit me." Jimmy said.

Jimmy pulled up his trousers and a bite mark was seen.

"I am not felling well." Jimmy said.

"You are burning hot!" Sarah said after touching Jimmy's forehead.

"That is the first symptom!" Edd yelled.

"What symptom?" Sarah asked.

"The rats that bit Jimmy are the one that escape from the CDC and bit Jonny!" Edd said.

"That is bad!" Sarah said.

"We need to quarantine Jimmy!" Edd said.

"How we suppose we do that?" Nazz asked.

"We need to lock Jimmy and Jonny up!" Edd said.

"Ok." Sarah said and escorted Jimmy back home.

"Come on Nazz, we need to quarantine Jonny." Edd said.

"Ok." Nazz said.

They walked to Jonny's house and found Kevin and Roff were outside Jonny's house.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Edd asked.

"We are visiting Jonny, he is badly ill." Kevin said.  
"We cannot go in here." Edd said.

"Why?" Roff asked.

"Jonny is infected with a new virus that will turn him into a carnivorous beast." Nazz said.

"Yeah, we just hear about it on the radio." Kevin said.

"We need to quarantine the house." Edd said.

Just then Edd gonna locked the door, Jonny, now a carnivorous beast burst out from the window. Jonny was dead before that but he revived after wards as a blood thirsty beast with huge canine teeth and blood filled eyeballs, they had lost their human characteristic.

"Is that Jonny?" Kevin asked.

"Run for your lives!" Edd yelled.

Everybody ran towards Edd's house and Sarah ran towards them.

"What happened?" Edd asked.

"Jimmy is now a monster!" Sarah said in shock.

"We just saw Jonny become one!" Nazz said.

"Run to my house and activate virus alert level 3!" Edd said.

They ran to Edd's garage and Edd pulled down a lever that activated a speaker tower on top of Edd's roof and sent out an alarm about the killer virus and the monster that the virus had turned into.

Meanwhile, at Eddy's house, Ed and Eddy had just heard Edd's virus alert level 3 alarms and Eddy looked outside and saw the carnivorous Jimmy and Jonny were lurking around the cal-de-sac and Eddy had a new idea: In order to seek shelter, Eddy will scam them for cash.

"Ed, you must found some kids and help me to get some cash." Eddy said.

"No, Eddy, did you not hear? The virus alert is level 3 now." Ed said.

"What did you care?" Eddy asked.

"I am afraid I will become one of them." Ed said.

"You right." Eddy said.

Part 3: Quarantine

Later that night, the infected Jonny and Jimmy were still in the cal-de-sac ready to bite anything that was not infected, they were hungry for living organisms.

Meanwhile, at Edd's house, Edd, Sarah and Nazz were discussing about how to save Peach Creek and while Kevin and Roff were listening to the latest bulletin of the virus.

"I got it!" Edd yelled.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"To get the infected quarantine." Edd said.

"How we suppose to do that?" Nazz asked.

"We will lure the infected to the old house at the edge of the cal-de-sac." Edd said.

"What thing to lure, Double Ed boy?" Roff asked.

"We will use real human blood." Edd said.

"Well, how you get real human blood?" Kevin asked.

Edd didn't replied them but instead went to the spare refrigerator in his kitchen and inside it there was blood, real human blood, sorted in their blood type, Edd had stashed for his father's research.

"You really got blood." Kevin asked.

"For what?" Sarah added.

"As you know, my father worked for the CDC." Edd said.

"That is why we heard the name so familiar." Sarah said.

"There is no time to loose; we need to lure them to the house." Edd said.

Edd took a bag of blood and walked out from the back door and poked a hole to let the blood drip out slowly and soon enough, infected Jonny and Jimmy smelled that and followed the blood trail that leaded them to the old armour plated house that Eddy scammed them for cash and Edd threw the rest of the blood in and hided until infected Jonny and Jimmy rushed into the house and Edd slammed the door shut and locked the door.

"That takes care of it." Edd said.

"Edd, if wasn't for you, we are doomed." Kevin said.

"Yeah." Edd said.

After that, they walked down the hill and Edd sealed Jimmy and Jonny's house to prevent the virus from spreading and he stuck a 'quarantine' label at the armoured house to warn anyone not to open the door.

**Well, this isn't the same with 'Quarantine' but this is how the virus originated, the coming chapters are all 40% based on 'Quarantine'.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cal-de-Sac Terror

5 years later, Edd and Nazz went to college at the nearby city of Peach Creek and returned to the cal-de-sac for a special film called: 'Peach Creek, Our childhood'.

They reached at the cal-de-sac but it was very quiet and there was nobody around.

"Edd, what is going on here?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know." Edd said.

"Look." Nazz said.

She pointed at a girl who was running towards them and the girl was Sarah.

"What is going on here?" Edd asked.

"The Kankers opened the door and Jimmy and Jonny attacked Lee and May Kanker and Marie ran out." Sarah said.

"And why you here?" Nazz asked.

"I heard some screaming and I went to investigate." Sarah said.

"You sure hold a big risk." Edd said.

"Are you get bitten?" Nazz asked.

"No, yet." Sarah said.

Sarah hopped on Edd's car and drove towards the armour house and they were horrified by what they saw: The door of the house opened and Jimmy and Jonny were devouring Lee and May and turning them into vicious man-eating monster.

"I think the virus had mutated." Edd said.

"What did you say?" Sarah asked.

"The blood I gave them…..it contained _anthrax_!" Edd said in horror.

"Anthrax?" Sarah asked.

Then the car shock and at the front bumper is Marie Kanker and now she is a monster now.

"I think the Kanker Sisters become the Man-Eating-Kankers now!" Nazz said.

"Hold tight!" Edd said.

Edd pressed a button and an electrical shock passed through the body of the car, shocked Marie that she almost toasted. Edd stepped on the gas and reversed his car but he got run over by someone and it was Ed!

"Oh my God, I think it got Ed!" Edd said.

"I don't care, step on the gas!" Nazz said.

Nazz stepped on Edd's feet and the car reversed towards the cal-de-sac and found Eddy.

"What happened?" Edd asked.

"Ed, he got bit by Roff." Eddy said.

"Did you get bitten?" Edd asked.

"No, but Roff will come after me!" Eddy said.

"We need to call the CDC!" Nazz said.

"Good idea, but we need to get somewhere safe." Edd said.

Edd parked his car in the garage and activated Armageddon Virus Alert (AVA) level 5 which is to shield the building from incoming viruses and infected people. Inside, Edd tried to call his father using his cell phone but he only got is static.

"What is going on here?" Edd asked.

"Check this out!" Eddy said.

"_To all the people of Peach Creek, the cal-de-sac is now currently in the state of quarantine with a new virus capable to turn any rational person into a blood thirsty man-eating monster. All communications are now cut off, and who ever want to get out, you must check yourself for these symptoms which are__ fever, loss of vision and possible death but you will live as a blood thirsty victim. This warning message was been authorized by the CDC lab administrator: Terrell __Wendell."_

"State of Quarantine?" Sarah asked.

"I think the cal-de-sac is in a huge quarantine." Edd said.

Then there was some knocking on the door and it was infected Terrell tried to bit the rest of the surviving group.

"Is my father." Edd said.

"Well, don't just stood there, open the door." Sarah said.  
"No-"Edd said and Sarah opened the door letting the infected Terrell in.

"You fool! You just let the infection in!" Edd yelled.

"What?!" Sarah said.

The infected Terrell opened his mouth, revealed his huge canine teeth and almost bit Sarah.

"Ran to upstairs!" Edd yelled.

Everyone scrambled upstairs but Eddy was fallen behind and got bitten by infected Terrell and turning Eddy into a monster.

"See how you get in." Edd said.

He pressed the 'barrier' button and a steel plate blocked the infected out.

"What is happening here?" Nazz asked.

"I think the Kankers opened the quarantined house and letting the infection out, first Lee, May, later Marie, Ed and my father and Roff and now Eddy. " Edd said."

"We are trapped now." Sarah said.

"There is a way." Edd said.

Edd opened one of the doors and found Kevin inside.

"Stand back, he might be contagious." Edd said.

"No, he is the survivor." Sarah said.

"Really?" Edd asked still sceptical.

"Yes, I ran towards your house and stashed water and drinks for two days." Kevin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Death

"What happened here?" Kevin asked.

"The Kankers opened the door and Jimmy and Jonny had spread the infection." Edd said.

"Ed, Roff and Eddy were bitten as well." Nazz said.

"We need to get out of here!" Edd Sarah said.

"How suppose we do that?" Kevin asked.  
"Wait here." Edd said.

Edd went to his room to bring his Sony Handy Cam and started to record.

"What are you doing?" Nazz asked.

"I am making a visual diary." Edd said. "In case we are eaten or turned into monsters."

"So, how do we get out?" Kevin asked.

"We are trapped in the second floor of your house." Kevin said.

"There is a way." Edd said.

"What way?" Everybody asked.

"Follow me." Edd said.

Everybody followed to a part of the second floor with three laundry doors.

"What are you expecting?" Sarah asked.

"We will go down there and we will reach the basement of my house." Edd said.

"What if the infected found us?" Nazz asked.

"Don't worry, I my parents locked the door from the inside and out." Edd said.

"Ok, we will try." Everyone said.

Kevin opened one of the door and slide down to the laundry room followed by Edd, Sarah and Nazz. They landed into the huge trolley fill of clothes.

"Where are we?" Nazz asked.

"We are the laundry room." Edd said.

"And how we get out of here since your parents had locked the door on both sides?" Nazz asked.

"Simple, we will go through here." Edd pointed at a door marked 'EXIT'.

"Ok." Everyone said.

Edd opened the door and saw infected Roff was waiting for them and Roff attacked Kevin. Edd and the others took this opportunity to escape. Before that, Edd recorded the scene that infected Roff ate Kevin and Roff spited it out and Kevin was revived as a monster.

"We need to go!" Nazz said and dragged Edd and shut the door.

"Where is this tunnel lead to?" Sarah asked.

"This tunnel leads to the garage." Edd said.

Edd opened the door and found his car intact but infected Terrell and Eddy were wondering around searching for their next target and Edd and the others secretly walked into the car and Edd started it and run into the infected and drove to Roff's house because Roff and Kevin were infesting inside Edd's house.

Edd crashed into Roff's farm and found the animals were not infected despite the bite marks.

"Look at the animals, they don't get infected." Edd said.

"Maybe is some natural antibodies." Nazz said.

"Let's seek shelter at Roff's shed." Sarah said.

"Great idea" Edd said.

They walked toward Roff's shed, Edd was holding his camera and turned the night vision on. Inside the shed, infected Lee and May Kanker attacked Sarah and Nazz and Edd watched in horror through the night vision of the camera as the infected Lee and May Kanker ate Sarah and spit it out to become the infected Sarah. Edd and Nazz tried to run away and Edd dropped the camera, but Nazz lost her balance and fall down.

"Edd, help me!" Nazz called.

"No can do!" Edd said.

Then infected Sarah, Lee and May Kanker grabbed hold of Nazz's leg and began to drag her in.

"HELP ME!" Nazz yelled.

Edd stepped on the gas and drove away as fast as possible and left Peach Creek, leaving Nazz behind. Nazz was dragged into the shed and Nazz grab hold the camera and pointed at the infected and said, "Goodbye". Nazz was been dragged into the darkness, screaming as the infected ate her.

The End.


End file.
